The One in Smoke
by AdmissiveFall
Summary: Transformers were first known as "Gigantic, metallic humanoid creatures." Lies. We have lives. Beliefs. But my story's not ordinary. Heck, my life's not even ordinary. I fight wars in wars. I give my best. But obviously, It isn't good enough. Rated T for Bloodshed, and Drama.
1. Prolougue

_**DISCLAIMER:**_  
_**I do not own The Transformers franchise, The Transformers Universe. All rights to Hasbro.  
I do not own Dusk Greyman, Ultimus Prime, or anyone in the realm of Cybres. All rights to Elhini Prime.  
I only own my OCs**_

Prologue

Energon poured down from the Cybertronian sky. A stirring began in a tube of liquid energy. The liquid drained, and a humanoid silhouette stuck out in the bright surroundings. The Cybertronian and Allierriean hybrid's eyes fluttered and opened. A section of the glass lowered and disappeared. The hybrid stumbled after eons of inactivity. Dreadline bowed his head for a moment.

Ever since the Autobot's defeat eons ago, neutral citizens either became rouges, or Decepticon slaves. Knowing that their termination is at hand, each planet that the bots have controlled or allied with has either gone rouge or cooperated with Megatron.

Dreadline looked around. Energon pods were near him, millions of them. Walking up to the nearest pod he peered inside, and saw a femme with a black and gold color scheme floating around in the energon. Memories flooded, but one stuck out like a human in a pile of rats.

**OOO**

_"I need your team to infiltrate the Iacon ruins. Retrieving at least one of the book of records is vital if we are to start a new life on Earth." The reborn Optimus Prime said to his elite stealth team. Dreadline nodded._  
_The elite with team was barely known through out the Autobot ranks, making them invisible to Deception Intel. After the 'bots had taken over their Cybertronian home world, they were driven out once more by a revamped Trypticon and Galvatron's much smaller yet more powerful army._

_Dreadline nodded once more to his team, and then to the Autobots who knew of them. He looked at the mechs and the one femme. Wheeljack and Preceptor were finishing the repairs on Drain, the team's strongest and largest member. A shame Ratchet isn't aware of the team, Dreadline thought. Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Ironhide stared in awe at the specialized weapons the team was taking with them. Jazz and Cliffjunper were arguing over who would likely be on the team next. Kup was teaching Throttle, the team's destroyer class soldier, a few tricks. The rest of Dreadline's team of seven (including him) chatted with each other as the Autobots prepared the stealth team._

_"The ship will be ready in a few more mega-cycles. Until then, sit tight." Preceptor said, leaving Wheeljack to finish the repairs and checking the battle cruiser for its fuel levels as well as self-repairs. Dreadline sighed. Dreadline transformed into somewhat of a mixture between Sideswipe s and Jazz s alternates then drove off._

_"_Alright guys, Prime has returned from briefing the others about the fake mission and is on standby with Hotrod and Magnus_" Kup s rusty voice said mega-cycles later. By that time Dreadline had already driven to and from the second safehouse where his adopted siblings Skyfire Ivorra, Ultimus Prime, and Bumblebee actually get to command a section of Autobot and Autari forces._

**OOO**

_"Dreadline to Prime- we're clear Decepticons seem to be distracted enough with Hothead's and Magnus' forces" Dreadline reported over the comm. link._  
_"Head in. But be wary- our enemies may still dwell in the area," The Prime replied._

_"_Charger- guard our entrance. Draft and Farin, stay with him._" Dreadline spoke in clear Allierriean. It is graceful to hear, but if you aren't Allierriean and try to speak in the language- well lets just say the results are explosive- LITERALLY. _

_"The rest of you come with me."_

**OOO**

He shuddered violently at the memory. Soon he started to feel pain all over his body. He didn't know what it was from, but he felt that it came from, but to him it felt like being born again. Dusk awoke. Problem was, the energon didn't drain.

"Hold on Dusk," Dreadline said as he drew back his fist and swung.

**A/N: Thanks again to Elhini Prime for allowing me to use her OCs, realms, and ideas. I have great plans for this, and hopefully it gets popular. If you've read this far, thank you to you too. Also Ill be updating when I can so if there is no update in a while- find me on XBOX Live Mundanenevada01. I can give you a better explanation there, and I can chat with you guys- share some future plans- e.t.c.**

**Please Rate and Review, give me ideas and constructive criticism is welcome. I get none of this, and you don't get any story.**

**Im AdmissiveFall, and I'll see you later!**


	2. A new Dawn, A new Age

**_DISCLAIMER:_**  
**_I do not own The Transformers franchise, The Transformers Universe. All rights to Hasbro.  
I do not own Dusk Greyman, Ultimus Prime, or anyone in the realm of Cybres. All rights to Elhini Prime.  
I only own my OCs_**

**_A New Dawn, A New Age_**

_"Lesser creatures of the universe, know that your guardians- the Autobots, have fallen before me. Nothing stands between me and your death. Get rid of your old ways. Embrace the new age. EMBRACE THE DECEPTICON WAYS!"_

**OOO**

Though the others have fallen, Earth has remained a refuge for those who wish to escape the ways of the Decepticons. Now that they have the abilities to move, cloak, or even teleport their planet, they have a much greater chance of surviving Bounty Hunters and the Decepticons. Ben, Miko, Amber, and Sean stood atop a line of small hills, once known as the Rocky Mountains in eastern United States.

"May the spirits of our fallen comrades journey safely back in to your hands, Primus, Prima, and Praeill. Let the hands who ended their lives rust in the pit."

The four stood around large pile of boulders, as well as other citizens. Miko, Amber, and Sean bowed their heads. Having been turned into Cybertronians, energon tears leaked from their optics instead of human tears. Other humans sobbed, or gave their respect to the assumed fallen. The rest stood silently in shame.

Ben's eyes were different. Full of rage, they turn that sickening blue.

**OOO**

"Lord Galvatron, we found these two trying to escape!" A vehicon stated.  
Dreadline glared up at Galvatron, then glanced at Dusk. She looked back at him. Her eyes were a soulless black. You could see nothing at all. Just shining black eyes. Staring. Waiting.  
"Control it," Dreadline whispered.

"Lord Galvatron, here we have the Phoenix _Ivorra _and an Allierrian. The same race that gave us black energon." Soundwave said contently.

"Do you know what black energon is to us Alleirrians? Do you, you price of scrap?"

"Entertain me Dreadline."

"Black energon is the waste product of us. So right now, you're all eating my FRAG!"

_Thud._ "Good punch." Dreadline snorted.  
The guards moved forward.

_Ready when you are,_ Dreadline said to Dusk over bond. She nodded, and held his hand.

_"Erurnt suis frien vohnt."_ Dreadline, being a descendant of an Allierrian goddess, could access some magic. Mainly teleportation, invisibility, and time-travel.  
So all the 'cons knew was that they were blinded, and the pair was gone.

**OOO**

Waking up in a white zip-up hoodie, skin tight jeans, pure gold wedding ring, and out of all things, a hot pink studded belt. And to top it of, she had her head aligned perfectly with Dreadline's. Eyes to eyes, nose to nose, and well, you get the idea. He opened his eyes. A pair of shockingly bright lime green looked at a pair of royal blue. Dusk's eyes widened, and she pushed up hands on his chest.

Finally on their feet, they looked around.

"I never thought I'd say this but, for a younger brother, you look _HOT,_" She told him as if it was normal.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm serious."

She looked him over as he narrowed his eyes at her. Jet black hair, lime green eyes bordering on neon, fair-ish skin, average size, gray v-neck, and denim cargo shorts. And he made it look perfect.

"Where are we? This looks like Cybres..."

"Because it is. Pre-war to be exact."

They were on top of a hill, over looking northern Iadil.

"I thought you hated pink. And I never expected to look like - Why are you crying?"

"I still wonder why we call each other siblings. Even the other two. We're friends, but how come they call you my brother?"

"Maybe it's because we have similar stories?! Look, you're lucky. Your race is still alive. Me? I'm the last one. There were seven of us. Primus, Praeill, Unicron, my mother, sister, and Prima!"

"What happened to them?" Dusk asked maliciously.

"Oh nothing my uncle, Unicron is in stasis lock, Praeill is dead, my mother was murdered by Morgana, and you know that one innocent civilian Eclipt killed 'on accident'? THAT WAS MY SISTER, NO BIGGIE. My father is dead, just his body making energon, and you should ask yourself what you all did to Prima."

Dusk was about draw back her hand to slap him, but someone intervened.

"Hands up where I can see them!" A young Tomosal commanded.

Dreadline transformed into a chrome painted Nissan 370Z.

"Outdated but still nice," Dusk said as she got in the driver's seat.

"Frag you," Dreadline replied as he burned rubber and sprayed grass in Tomosal's face.

"So this is why he avoids grass every now and then," Dusk said.

**OOO**

The pair stumbled back onto solid ground. On present day Cybertron. Most of the Autobots were gone. Just Dusk's adopted and real family, and Dreadline's team.

After freeing everyone, the ones who just came back online were told everything that happened after Dusk and Dreadline's waking. Reverting to human form (Thanks to Jack and Dreadline), the group found cover and started a "small" fire. Dreadline stared down at his shoes, head in arms as the party disscussed a plan of action. Elita noticed.

_What's wrong? _She asked over public bond with 'Bee, Jack, and the two other Primes.

_I'd rather not, _He said, tethering their connection to him.

_Dawn, can you do me a favor?_ Dusk asked her twin over a private bond.

_What? _Dawn replied.

_Can you deal with your guardian? He's having some problems and we can't get it out of him._

"Jason, a word please?" Dawn asked her guardian as she stood.

Dreadline looked up in shock, as the rest had a chorus of questions all meaning the same thing: "Who is Jason?"

Dreadline stood and nodded. He looked back at the rest of the party. Climbing out of their shelter, the two found a spot where it was peaceful, they couldn't be overheard, and overlooking the shelter.

"Please don't tell anyone. I learned how to read minds so no one could pull a surprise on me, Jason Matthew Matheson." She said with a seductive smirk.

Her wings were hidden like a tattoo similar to Dusk's, and had similar attire too. Except you could tell that the hoodie was all she wore on her torso, so of course, it was zipped up, and it was tighter than Dusk's.

"So what's happening with you?" She asked.

"Dusk touched a nerve about my family."

"Normal, but go on."

"You guys are lucky. Still have a family to go home to. Whereas I don't."

Dawn frowned. "I've been meaning to ask you, but I don't want you to be my guardian," Jason tilted his head." I want to be more than that..."

She let it sink in. Jason gave a sly smile, and looked back over the cliff.

Dawn scooted closer. Jason turned. He put a hand on her shoulder, and she did the same. They pulled closer, and let their mouths do what they want.

**A/N:**** I am deeply sorry for not updating in a while. Last two months of Senior year, finals are murdering me. I'll tell you the truth. I've not only been doing my finals, I've had IRL and technical problems then I got lazy. Yeah I don't believe it either. Feel free to leave me ideas. Oh and before I forget, read Elhini Prime's From Dusk To Dawn series. How do you feel about Dawn and Jason's section? I promise more action, tragedy, and romance for you guys.**

**Please Rate and Review, give me ideas and constructive criticism is welcome. I get none of this, and you don't get any story.**

**Im AdmissiveFall, and I'll see you later!**


	3. A Journey Home

_**DISCLAIMER:**_  
_**I do not own The Transformers franchise, The Transformers Universe. All rights to Hasbro.  
I do not own Dusk Greyman, Ultimus Prime, or anyone in the realm of Cybres. All rights to Elhini Prime.  
I only own my OCs**_

_**A Journey Home.**_

Up on the cliff, Jack Darby saw something. Yet he decided to stay quiet. Elita discussed a plan of action with Dreadline's team (Throttle, Drain, Farin, Charger, Draft, and Sunstar), Dusk's family, and his own family. The debate heated, until Jack decided to walk off.

They were worried, yes, but continued on.

**OOO**

"You're sure you want to do this?"

"Why not?"

"You have something to live for, Dawn. I don't."

"Now you do."

"What?"

"Me..."

Dreadline exhaled deeply. Realizing that Dawn is as stubborn as her twin, he just gave up. There was no use fighting with her. Dawn rested her head on his shoulder. "Sometimes I wish I would see this planet, peaceful, the two factions co-existing, and living a peaceful and united life. What us Allierrieans worked for went into the trash." Dreadline whispered.

"Allierrieans?"

"Prima is an Allierriean, so is Primus, Unicron, Praeill, my mother, and my sister." He let it go stale in the air.

"Dawn, I'm the first son of Primus. Praeill is my elder brother, Unicron my uncle, Prima my aunt. Alleirriea is cross-dimensional. No matter what dimension you're in, my planet exists with no counter-part."

"What of the other two?"

"Seems hard to believe, because I don't believe it my self, but Morgana is my niece. My sister was married to Moranthius."

_Clang._

The two jumped. They turned around. There stood Ultimus, with a data pad by his pede. Shocked. Frozen. Then he glitched. And fell off the cliff.

**OOO**

"He's coming around, 'Lita." Arcee told her sister. Another femme stood over him checking his systems. Sunstar. The lost sister that Ratchet wasn't aware of.

"He took a large fall, dents here and there, slight dizziness, but he'll be fine. He does that again I'll wrench him when he wakes." She said with a joking type of smile.

_They really are siblings,_ Jack thought. He looked around. Dawn sat on Dreadline's shoulder.

_Intimidating__, _Jack said in his processor. He looked at the blood red and silver mech. Painfully for Dusk, he looked like 'Sides during the fall of Cybertron, with a few tweaks here and there.

_A word to anyone, and your voicebox will be with the allspark, _Dreadline warned through bond with Jack.

"What's the plan?" Dawn asked. Everyone looked on.

"We find a ship and get out of this territory." Optimus said. They were back to Cybertronian form, and Optimus walked around.

"Can't we just teleport, with Dreadline?" 'Bee asked.

"Nope, too many of you, and I'd offline if I teleport too much." Said 'bot replied.

"So I suggest we start searching now," Michael before the sun rises.

"Return here after five mega-cycles and report any possible targets. Sunstar, Darby, and Avalon stay here." Silver commanded.

"But-" Avalon and Jack said in unison.

"No buts. You both are still sparklings," Sunstar said. Silver and Elita nodded their approval."I can be trusted with them. I worked at a daycare before Dreadline trained me to fight." She continued.

"Alright, pair off." Optimus commanded.

**OOO**

"You haven't finished my story time," Dawn said from under the cover of Dreadline's shoulder pad.

He trudged on. "Another thing about us is, what the color of our eyes, is the color of our blood. Energy. We have infinite amounts of them, so we can give them out."

"Primus' eyes are cobalt blue, so he makes energon. Unicron purple, so dark energon. Prima; energa. Not sure what my sister makes."

"Go on." Dawn was curious, so Dreadline expected this.

"Praeill is gold, so yeah, extreme amplifier. My mother; red energon, and me, neon energon. Not Synth-en. I can let people teleport, or go invisible."

Dreadline froze. "Would you look at that, my old ship." the said bot stated. Dawn peeked out.

"Dreadline to Silver. would you tell the others to meet up at camp and head over to my co-ordinates? You guys are in for a surprise."

_"Got it. We'll see you in a few cycles."_

Dawn flew off, and turned into a femme. "Let's go see if it still works!"

"Not too loud, there maybe guards around."

They cautiously walked over, and a screen lowered. It scanned Dreadline's eyes.

_"Welcome back, commander."_ it said. The ramp lowered. Dreadline looked back at Dawn. Her eyes are full of excitement. Right as Dawn put a pede up on the ramp, engines and footsteps could be heard from both sides.

"Dawn find a keypad. Type in 130132779. It's the override code. Turn the shields on and activate the sentries!"

She ran up the ramp. Right as a group of Decepticons and Soruns appeared, as did the rest of the team.

"I advise you guys make some evasive maneuvers, we got company." Dreadline said into comm.

Michael, who was in mech form running along with the rest, nodded and pulled out his sword. everyone else followed and pulled out a weapon. Dreadline turned, and saw some enemies breaking off and heading towards the entrance of the ship.

He ran head-on into them, and pulled out his own sword made of solid neon energon. Bright green, and bright orange. Poison and fire. The nearest vehicon was driving too fast. So all Dreadline had to do was stab a sword into the ground, and watch him drive into the blade, cutting himself in half. He pulled out the green sword, and lunged at the nearest Sorun. He batted away the orange blade only to have the green enter his chest armor with a crunchy swoosh.

While the rest were loading into the ship, Michael, Optimus, Silver, and Dreadline were holding the line. But they just kept coming. Silver was literally ripping apart her foes as they came. Michael was just stepping on them, and Optimus was burning metal with his mini-guns.

"_Guys, last few 'cons, but Galvatron is coming!"_ Jack screeched over comm. Silver retreated first, then Optimus, and Michael.

"Kid, your going to get yourself killed!" Michael said behind Dreadline still shooting at targets.

"Not planning on it, but will you call Drain and tell Dawn to _slowly_ raise the ramp," he said as he took a few steps back. Michael returned with drain, and the ramp rose slowly.

"I need a harvester Drain."

The said 'bot handed him one. Dreadline melted his poison sword, so one of his hands were free. Then he threw the harvester. He leaped up onto the ramp, now as high as his chest, and rolled in.

"DAWN, TAKE OFF!" He screeched.

In a few clicks, they were off. Above the rugged surface, and the explosion of the energy harvester.

**OOO**

"Dawn, go take a rest. Draft and I can take over." Dreadline suggested kindly.

"I was about to ask if I can talk to you alone, and I can still hold up." She replied with a smile.

"Alright," the mech replied as he sat on the chair. He flicked at a button, and the door closed."I just need to send this message before we enter Earth territory, or they'll shoot us down."

Dawn nodded.

"This is Commander Dreadline, requesting to speak with Benjamin Castora."

_"Access code?"_

"05170113031."

_"Granted."_

A moment of silence.

_"Dreadline?!"_

"Been a long time, Ben."

**A/N: **** Yeah, I know, I'm evil. Cliffhanger after Cliffhanger. You know, I'm not getting very many PM's. I'm sorry if the chapters are kinda short, promise they'll get longer as we go. Again, Thank you to Elhini Prime, Prander, and of course, you guys.**

**For those of you who asked,_"Erurnt suis frien vohnt." _is Allierriean, and it means "_Take us away Praeill"_ in which Praeill did.**

**All these bombshells Jason released right? Anyway-**

**Please Rate and Review, give me ideas and constructive criticism is welcome. I get none of this, and you don't get any story.**

**Im AdmissiveFall, and I'll see you later!**


	4. Reunion

_**DISCLAIMER:**_  
_**I do not own The Transformers franchise, The Transformers Universe. All rights to Hasbro.  
I do not own Dusk Greyman, Ultimus Prime, or anyone in the realm of Cybres. All rights to Elhini Prime.  
I only own my OCs**_

_** Reunion**_

"Take as many as we need to. These are _very important people _commander. No casualties. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

Ben, being the General of the defenses here on Earth played a major role in keeping the planet alive. The leader was still elected.

_"Do we have a landing bay clear, Ben?"_

"You do Dreadline. Head over to the bay in Malibu. Bay 18. There should be escorts waiting for you there. I'm sorry I can't be there personally. Miko, Amber, Sean and I are here in Paris investigating a suicide bombing. We'll meet up when you guys are settled in your rooms. Just tell them who you'll be sleeping with and they'll take care of the rest."

_" See you in several mega-cycles then."_

"Take care of Dusk."

**OOO**

"Draft, take over for me will ya?" Dreadline called out. He shook Dawn awake. "Mornin' sleeping beauty. You said you wanted to talk, then I find out you fell asleep on the seat, as a halfling."

She groaned. "Can I stay in your spark chamber? Its warm there," she said smiling.

"Fine. I might have to transform though." Dreadline said as he opened a part of his armor, and placed her down on top of his spark. Just enough space for her. The he felt her nod off almost instantly. He smiled.

Walking out the door, Draft walked past and took over. Most of them were awake. the rest were sleeping, and he woke them up.

"Alright guys, we'll be landing in a few cycles. We'll have escorts, and lots of people are expected. So you can choose to go in vehicle, human/halfling, or mech/femme form. Which ever you want to. Also decide now who you'll be sharing a room with, and were going to be staying for a month at most."

"Where is Dawn?" Silver asked.

"Inside sleeping." He pointed at where his spark would be. Silver raised a ridge and Michael just shrugged.

"That's it? No reaction?" Silver asked her husband.

"The boy saved our afts too many times. Why shouldn't I trust him?"

"Morgana's his niece!" She let it sink in

"How long have you known?" Dreadline's voice cut through the silence like a chainsaw through a t-shirt. Yup. That easy. And deadly.

"Ask little Ultimus here." She said with a smirk. Dreadline looked at Jack sideways. Elita and Optimus blocked him from Dreadline's view.

Now the real issue started. Silver's family was split in half. Tomosal, Michael, Colbolt, and Eclipt was with Dreadline. The rest was with Silver, including Dusk, 'Bee, Jack, Elita, and Optimus. Dreadline's team knew better than to interfere, and Dreadline understood. Dawn was still asleep, unaware.

"You cannot decide to trust someone based off of their history that you knew not about," Tomosal said.

"What if the person's niece murdered people you cared about?" Xavier retorted.

" It wasn't the person himself was it brother?" Colbolt shot.

"She made people go bye-bye. Like mommy told me," Avalon chirped up.

"Unbelievable," Eclipt muttered.

"Avalon dear, stay out of this," Silver told her youngest. " As for you, you just want to prove yourself, don't you?"

Eruption is perhaps an understatement to what happened to their argument.

"ENOUGH! I've heard enough and you know what? If you're getting rid of him, I'm going with him, even if I have to fight my way through!" A usually sweet voice screamed from Dreadline's shoulder. How she got up there, no one knows.

"Dawn stay out of it," Michael whispered to her.

Their voices overlapped, and turned into a full-blown word-war.

"Ahem." Draft cleared his throat loudly. They turned to look at him.

"We'll be landing in a few clicks and I propose an idea." He said with a professional tone.

"Spit it out," Dreadline growled.

"Duel. Commander Dreadline, Lady Silver, and I. I win, we go back to normal, forget it even happened."

"I win Dreadline goes."

"I win, you do as we say it, when we say it." Dreadline said putting a servo in-front of Dawn, who gratefully stepped on. Dreadline lowered her to the floor, where she turned back into a Cybreian.

Silver nodded. Draft was already doing that.

"Cybertronian sparring stadium. In San Francisco. The closest one to Malibu." Farin suggested. Dreadline and Silver shook servos, while staring at each other's optics.

Each and every living being stared at the tense moment. "Find your roommates." Dreadline hissed. The rest immediately started discussing.

Dreadline, using his invisibility, escaped to his personal quarters, and slammed the door.

Dawn had no one to talk to. She wandered the ship aimlessly, and the next time she looked up, she saw two doors. One spiral type they used on Cybertron, and a hinged door.

After making up her mind, she knocked on the hinged door, and opened it. The first thing she saw was a large, antique sniper rifle in a glass box, on a file cabinet. Next to it was a berth, with papers scattered all over it.

On the other corner of the room, was a desk and a turned around chair.

"You know, most people wait for the door to be opened by a person inside, or say 'hello' when they enter, Dawn." A relaxed voice said. "I'm not on the chair. Check behind the door."

She walked in, and closed the door there hung another set of quarters, human sized. It had a large bed, and a bookcase. On the bed was Jason, reading a book. He rolled off, got up and returned the book. "Come on up if you want to," he said.

"You know you'll lose to my mother right?" She said as she flew up into the quarters. Safely on there, she hid her wings as a tattoo under a white tank top. Jason looked at her.

"Maybe, maybe not. You and your family have never seen me fight when I'm serious," He replied coolly, sitting back down onto the bed. "I'm sure Draft has already alerted Earth troops to clear the stadium and watch us fight."

Dawn smiled.

The ship shook a bit, signifying that they landed.

"Let's go," Jason said jumping off, and turning to Dreadline halfway down. Dawn flew onto his shoulder. They walked out together.

**OOO**

The ramp lowered, and a Cybertronian guard came through, with an optic scanner in hand. "Commander Dreadline?" He asked out. A mech stepped forward. The guard stepped forward as well, and held the scanner up to Dreadline's optic. A few clicks later he lowered it and nodded. He waved at the ramp, looking right at Silver, and she stood. Femme form. A few others turned into their alts, and let the human version of their roommate get in or on. Dreadline was the last to exit, walking down the ramp with Dawn still on top of his shoulder pad, sitting peacefully.

The ramp closed behind them, and instantly, camera flashes took over.

"Eclipt, will you drain the batteries, you're in mech form anyway." Dreadline called out to the black mech. Said mech drained the batteries of each camera not used by a news channel. "Thank you." Dreadline called back out.

Eclipt scanned a black SUV, and transformed into it. "Hold still." He said to Dawn. Collapsing into his Cybertronian alt, most cameras turned. His alt could be loud, and he was very proud of it. Open wheels at the front, much like a Formula 1 racer, with a single seat. It had a spoiler, yes, and it looked like a "H" sticking out the back. In his primary form, the two sticks would be the handles of his two changing swords, and the piece parallel to the ground was the holder.

Dawn was in the cockpit, silent in awe. "Wish my alt was like this... And I'm guessing you're a triple changer?" She asked.

"Quad-former. I turn into a jet too." Each piece of him that has energon flow or lights up brightens and darkens in tune with his voice.

"_Race to the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco?"_ Colbolt asked over comm.

_"Allowed." _Silver, Michael, Elita, and Optimus said in unison.

_"No teleporting, other wise, no rules. Good luck._" Arcee said over comm, and boosted off.

Dreadline immediately took to the sky, as a Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird, which still held the fastest Earth-only record, at 2,193 mph.

"How'd you get one like this?" Dawn asked as Dreadline easily broke the record speed, and making it second only to Dusk, who might have pulled up first.

"Hey Dusk. How much you want to bet I can go to New York, get a roll news paper, and be back before the others arrive?"

_"Hmmm... Your old rifle. But no teleporting!"_

"Let me just get my vehicle boosters, make some gold energon, and we'll be good."

"How?" Dawn asked.

"Brother gave me some, I know how to duplicate." Dreadline said.

After a few shifts, they lifted. "Dawn, I recommend you cover your ears, this might be loud.

**_BOOM!_**

Breaking the speed of light, Dawn could not see nor hear anything. All she knows is a news paper appeared on her lap, and they were in San Francisco once again. Attempting to slow down, Dreadline transformed, Dawn in his spark chamber, and aimed for the water by the cliff Dusk was standing on.

Realizing it was a bad choice, he shifted back into the jet, and entered the water smoothly.

**OOO**

Dusk looked to the spot where Dreadline disappeared under water. A silver servo shot out of the water, followed by an arm and Dreadline's head.

"Wooooo. Not doing that again," he said. He swam onto the base of the cliff, and started to scale the face. Reaching down, Dusk asked,"Where's my newspaper?"

Dreadline grabbed her servo, and she pulled him up. Flipping over to his back, he opened a small portion of his armor for Dawn to crawl through. Sticking her hand out, she flung the roll at her sister.

Dusk picked it up, and read. "Can you believe they still make these?"

"They're reliable. A weapon, reading material, place mat, and what not." Dawn said as she crawled out. Stepping on his arm to get off, she heard a familiar roar of engines.

"You guys are speeding! But still too slow. Fifty seven minutes!" Dusk yelled out. The group transformed.

"Ready boy?" Silver asked Dreadline. He pointed up. In the sky was a large stadium, capable of holding four separate American football games at the same time. Then add the seats.

"How do we get up there?" Xavier asked.

"Fly, teleport, get a ride, or climb." Dusk replied, pointing at a very large ladder.

"I suggest we start now." Dreadline said, extending a hand to Silver.

"What?"

"Teleport,"Dreadline said. "Draft!"

Draft grabbed his shoulder, and they teleported up onto the stadium. All of the seats were filled, except for a section reserved for the group. They relaxed, and split off.

**OOO**

Looking around, Silver noticed each seat. There were two layers, one for Cybertronians, and another for human sized creatures. They were sitting patiently, awaiting the arrival of the other 'Bots and Autaris.

Silver and Draft looked over to the entrance where the ladder is. Optimus' hand came up, followed by his head, and several booming cheers.

"Why didn't you fly?" Silver asked.

"We did not wish to leave the others behind," He said in his calm voice.

Silver nodded. Soon, the rest followed, as well as the growing cheers. What they didn't hear though, was an approaching ship.

"Ship inbound," Dreadline said. He turned his arm into a plasma cannon, and shot it into the air. That got everyone's attention. The front opened, and a frustrated Ben came out. Followed by, Amber, Miko, and Sean.

"I thought you were busy?" Dreadline asked Ben.

"Were. Then someone decides to make announcement and say 'We need the staduim clear for a fight. Audience is welcome!' Next thing I know we have to pull out and leave the team because we knew this would be big." He grolwed.

"What is this about anyway?" Ben asked on a softer note.

"Trust issue. Blame Draft for the duel. Blame Silver for not trusting me." Dreadline explained.

"What'd you do?"

"I swear, I did nothing. She just found out Morgana is my niece." Dreadline shrugged.

"Benjamin?" A soft female voice said.

_I recognize that voice,_ Ben thought as he turned.

The first thing he saw was a femme with a white color scheme, with gold and electric blue highlights. Dusk's colors and shape. "Dusk?" He whispered. They ran to each other and shared a deep hug, followed by a passionate kiss.

The result was a long "Awww," from the audience. Miko went to Jack immediately, and hugged him too.

Sean and Amber went to Dreadline.

"Good to be home." Dreadline smiled. Dreadline fist bumped Sean, and smiled at Amber.

_Slap!_

"This is for leaving us, and this is for making us immortal," she said as she hugged him.

"You'll never change, would you?" Dreadline whispered in her ear.

"I don't plan on that," She said as she released him. The pair left and greeted another 'Bot.

Dreadline shuffled over to Dusk and Ben.

"How are the sparklings?" Dusk asked as coolant dripped down her face.

"Fine. Crazy to be exact. They wouldn't be immortal if it weren't for him." Ben pointed at Dreadline over his back.

"Alright. We'll see them again later. Let's get the fight over."

Dusk nodded. Ben handed Dreadline a comm. link channel on a data pad. He walked to Silver and gave her one, as well as Draft.

"_This is to talk in the mega-phones, to talk to the commentators, and to entice the crowd. Not my rules. Regulations." _Ben's voice said over the speakers. The three linked in.

"Let the Pit loose!" Ben bellowed.

Silver charged, and Draft followed. Dreadline stayed there, and sighed.

_"You know, almost all of you think I'm going to lose," _Dreadline's voice came over. He whipped out his swords as he watched Draft repeatedly fall to the ground due to Silver's blades.

Dreadline charged into an unaware Silver, and sent her flying into the air.

**A/N:**** Ahh well, sorry again. I have priorities, and FanFiction comes in seventh. Also, why do you guys send me PM's for reviews instead of reviewing down below? Next chapter will be out _very soon!_**

**Please Rate and Review, give me ideas and constructive criticism is welcome. I get none of this, and you don't get any story.**

**Im AdmissiveFall, and I'll see you later!**


	5. You Tried

_**DISCLAIMER:**_  
_**I do not own The Transformers franchise, The Transformers Universe. All rights to Hasbro.  
I do not own Dusk Greyman, Ultimus Prime, or anyone in the realm of Cybres. All rights to Elhini Prime.  
I only own my OCs**_

_**You Tried**_

Silver hadn't gotten up. Yet. Team Prime, Silver's family, and the audience stared in shock. Draft was still on the floor, in shock as well.

"_You. Little. Fragger!"_ Silver screamed from inside a hole in the wall.

_"Come at me Silver, you can't resist. Its your first time on the ground. Here's your taste test." _Dreadline taunted.

Silver roared, and charged.

_"Too slow,"_ Dreadline said while parrying Silver's blows using only one sword.

_"Your egos are so inflated, you Allierrieans can't even fragging save the things you fragging built, scrap each other up, then decide to bite the dust leaving their youngest fragging sparkling to grow up on his own and expect that he can marry the daughter of a civilization they let FALL!"_ Silver bellowed.

Dreadline hissed as the crowd _ooooooohhh_ed and laughed.

_"You don't even know much about my family do you, Dreadline?"_

The two locked their blades. Dreadline's sword threatened to cut the hand guard of Silver's handle in half.

_"I have been interwoven with your family for quite some time. I was the reason why Morgana fled almost every encounter with you. If I wasn't there, your children would be non-existent."_

_"And how would you do that?"_

_"Watch me,"_ Dreadline said as he cloaked and released the hold quickly. Silver stumbled forward, bewildered and fazed. Dreadline was no where to be seen.

_Why are you even doing this Dawn,_ Dreadline thought. Then he whipped Silver's legs from beneath her.

**OOO**

"Dawn, why are you even supporting Dreadline? The only reason we know him is because Optimus trusts him," Dusk wondered aloud.

"You were cold to me," Dawn said behind Dusk. Dusk jumped and smacked Smokescreen in the optic. He started crying from pain.

"Jealous?"

"Shove it up your aft, sis."

"Are you really betraying your own family for a mercenary?"

Dawn nodded. Cheers erupted and the commentators went crazy.

Dusk took that moment to try and slap Dawn across the face, but she caught it, and they both rolled into the arena, where Dreadline lay on the ground, about to be chopped in half by Silver's _Karia. _Dawn attempted to move forward, but was restrained by Dusk. Silver brought down the weapon with force. _  
_

The audience erupted. Team Prime and the royal family gasped. Dreadline's team watched silently.

Silver opened her optics. Dreadline wasn't dead. In fact, his fist blocked the blade, and neon energon dribbled out. His battle mask was engaged. Not a good sign. It had red Allierriean glyphs on a chrome background. Silver examined the blade. One crack ran down a good section of it. Dreadline ejected a long wrist blade, much like Sideswipe's when he came to Earth, but longer. The _Karia_ was broken in two. Silver stood up and backed away, fearing for her life. She hadn't even put a dent in the 'bot (except for the cut on his servo). If he can cut her enchanted blade in half, he could certainly offline her.

Dreadline bent at the waist and picked up his neon swords. He handed them to Silver handle first.

"Shieviet aluin tuprateg oruiant, _Silver_," Dreadline hissed in Allierriean.

"It takes luck and skill, Silver," Draft translated behind Dreadline.

"And clearly, you don't have any of those! The luck my brother owns, the blade made from an Allierriean, and the skill of Primus," Dreadline yelled as he released another wrist blade, longer and very bright blue. He slashed at the femme, who took the blade in a lock, and slashed the other one at Draft,, who parried it with an axe. They were locked together, with the twin sisters fighting in the background.

Silver was fearful, but even more enraged. The object that protected her, now gone. Dreadline smiled, with a sickly green instead of neon. He lunged backwards, and let the two others headbutt each other. Draft was unconscious energon bleeding continuously from his "nose". But Dreadline continued, blow after blow, after blow, and to change it up, after slash.

Silver was barely holding up. Once known as the greatest undefeated sparring champion, was now turned into a weakling compared to this low-profile mercenary.

"Now I have a question for you, Castora," Dreadline said as he led Silver into a wall, and locked their blades.

"Since when did I tell you it was okay to release information about me?"

"Never?" Ben asked weakly, cowering after what he witnessed.

"Exactly. So tell me why people know about me all around the galaxy?" He pressed harder, until the twin blades touched the wall, Silver's head inbetween. Michael stood up. Dawn, Dusk, and the rest prepared to jump at Silver and Dreadline.

"Enough." Michael commanded. Dreadline continued.

The High King unsheathed his sword. and commanded once more," I said enough!"

"Dreadline, I command you to stand down."

"I'm a rouge Prime. I don't have to take orders from any of you."

The blades barely touched Silver now. She closed her optics, coolant tears running down her face. Michael charged, Followed by the Prime, Eclipt, the siblings, most of the others, and Elita. Silver felt pressure release on the blades she held, and opened her optics.

"Michael, stay back!" She screamed. Too late. Dreadline slashed downward, and now Michael was on the floor, energa starting to pool around his legs. He couldn't get up, but flipped onto his back and watched the rest. Dreadline teleported the neon blades into his hands. Silver fell into a fetal position. The rest surrounded him, blasters ready to fire. Ultimus watched in horror. So did the others.

"Dreadline, stand down," Prime growled.

Dreadline smirked, and tuned his radio.

_"Well you're the real tough cookie,With the long history.  
Of breaking little hearts, l__ike the one in me.  
__That's OK,lets see how you do it.  
__Put up your dukes,lets get down to it.  
__Hit me with your best shot!  
__Why don't you hit me,with your best shot!  
__Hit me with your best shot!  
__Fire Away!" _

Dreadline cloaked at the last syllable, and crouched down. The result? The others hit themselves with their blast.

The rouge re-appeared on the other side of the stadium.

_"You come on with a "come on"  
You don't fight fair  
But that's OK, see if I care  
Knock me down, it's all in vain  
I'll get right back on my feet again_

_Hit me with your best shot_  
_Why don't you hit me_  
_With your best shot_  
_Hit me with your best shot_  
_Fire Away_

_Well, you're the real tough cookie_  
_With the long history_  
_Of breaking little hearts_  
_Like the one in me_  
_Before I put another notch_  
_In my lipstick case_  
_You better make sure_  
_You put me in my place_

_Hit me with your best shot_  
_Come On, hit me with your best shot_  
_Hit me with your best shot_  
_Fire Away_

_Hit me with your best shot_  
_Why don't you hit me with your best shot_  
_Hit me with your best shot_  
_Fire Away!"_

The audience sang along. Dawn flew to his shoulder as he played the song.

"Let's get out of here," She whispered. Dreadline nodded and removed the comm. channel in his head. He sheathed all of his blades, and said,"Where to?"

"Let's go back to Cybertron, I have a feeling we'll be meeting with a few more people."

Dreadline nodded. And they were gone.

**A/N: **** Okay, I lied about the very soon part. I'm sorry. But if you've read The _From Dusk to Dawn _series, then you should know what a big deal it is to lose your blade. LEt me know who you want Dreadline/Jason and Dawn to meet up with on Cybertron!**

**Please Rate and Review, give me ideas and constructive criticism is welcome. I get none of this, and you don't get any story.**

**Im AdmissiveFall, and I'll see you later!**


	6. Evolution

_**DISCLAIMER:**_  
_**I do not own The Transformers franchise, The Transformers Universe. All rights to Hasbro.  
I do not own Dusk Greyman, Ultimus Prime, or anyone in the realm of Cybres. All rights to Elhini Prime.  
I only own my**_** OCs**

**Evolution**

Two moths, eight days, five hours, seventeen minutes. The time she lost the _Anduril. _To a mercenary. The time they spent searching for Dawn, and the mercenary.

Footsteps approached the High Queen. An Autobot scientist. "We've found them, ma'am. We also found people in Cybres sending out a distress call."

"Why?"

"Morgana has returned madam. In full force. She took back half of Cybres in a day."

Silver's frame shook. She put a digit to her temple area.

"_What is it Silver?"_ Ben asked over comm.

"Get two ships ready. While you're at it, fire up a bridge for Cybres. The niece has returned."

**OOO**

Dreadline walked down an alley. Dawn tailed him closely.

"Have you heard what happened on Earth?" A drunk vehicon slurred to his unseen companion.

"Yeah! Silver lost to a mercenary!"

"Dawn."

"Dawn?" Dreadline asked over his shoulder. He spun around, to see where she was standing moments ago. Pebbles bounced off of the rungs of the ladder near him. He looked up and saw Dawn climbing up. He followed.

"There's only two of them. We could take them out." Dawn said as she reached the roof of the building.

"I guess so. But we still need to find some people." Dreadline replied, peering over the edge. He saw two vehicons, and a sparking mech on the floor near them.

"Recognize him?" Dawn asked.

"Not with the filth all over him. I'm going to have to get closer to him." He replied.

"Then let's do this." The femme replied as she removed her blade from its case.

Dreadline nodded, removed a wrist blade, and jumped over the edge. He took the closer one to the unrecognized mech, as Dawn cut the other right through its processor. Dreadline held his blade right behind the vehicon's neck. It was shaking with fear, about to drop to the floor. But Dreadline held him up.

"What are Galvatron's plans?" Dawn asked, narrowing her eyes to the mech.

"I don't know, I'm just a soldier!" the vehicon replied.

"Is that so general? If you're just a soldier explain these marks." She said pointing to a symbol on the 'Con's shoulder.

He sighed. "Lord Galvatron wishes to attack when Cybres and Earth reunite. Give them false hope. He has started to prepare for the attack. But what could you two do against an army?"

"I am Dawn Greyman."

"I'm Dreadline. The mercenary who defeated Silver."

"What?!" The general asked.

"Thank you for the information." Dreadline said as he released him. That gave false hope for him. Why? Dawn impaled him on the end of her sword. They turned their attention to the sparking mech. He had a bulky body, and bluish-greenish eyes. Ratchet.

"Hello, Hatchet." Dawn said, lowering to her knees. The Hatchet turned his helm.

"D-awn-n?" He stuttered. Dreadline pulled out an energon cube, filled with golden energon.

"Who i-is h-he?" the CMO asked, looking at Dreadline.

"Long story short, I'm a commander the main Autobots didn't know about when we attacked Cybertron. I'm your superior." Dreadline coolly stated. "The attack wasn't for nothing. It was for me and my team to retrieve some... specials."

Ratchet sighed. "Take half of this now, and when you can stand, take the rest." He handed Ratchet the cube. Ratchet looked confused, despite the pained face. "It'll boost anything your body does by five million percent. It means you'll feel like a sparkling with the power of a full grown mech, skills of a scout, and smarts of a scientist. Other wise known as golden energon." Ratchet drank half, and let his systems do the rest. The commander was right. He felt new, but still couldn't stand.

Dreadline and Dawn extended a servo. Ratchet held them, and pulled himself up. "Just start walking and your systems should reboot." Ratchet did as he was told, but his curiosity got the best of him. "How do you know this? And how'd you get up?"

"The name Dreadline doesn't mean anything to you? I'm the last Allierriean. Primus is an Allierriean. I'm his son."

"Shouldn't you be older?"

"I was born the exact minute he died. Three months older than Dusk. He was revived, then killed again."

"Hmmm..." Ratchet thought about this for a second. "I was the first to wake. Then Dusk. Then Team Prime. Then Cybres' royal family. Then my team. All on Earth." Dreadline continued.

**OOO**

Silver anxiously stared at the launch bay, still not deciding whether or not to go to Cybertron, or to Cybres.

"You still have not decided, Silver?" Optimus asked as he stepped closer.

"No."

"If you wish I will capture my rouge commander and bring him to you, while you take back Cybres?"

"If he defeated all of us, what chance does your family and some troops have against him?"

Optimus hadn't considered that. "Exactly what I thought. I-"

_"Any attempts to pursue me on Cybertron is in vain. I've revived most of our Autobot and Autari friends here. I've sent them on a ship headed for Earth. They should be arriving in a few cycles. Now. If your ego isn't too inflated Silver, you'll realize we have a common goal at the moment." _Dreadline's voice said over the mega-phones in the base.

_"Yes, I'm in the base with Dawn. If you find me, I will not go to Cybres. If you don't find me by the time the others arrive, any and all of the troops that make contact with me will support Dawn or I , even if that is you. Or we can put it simply."_

"And what would that be?" Silver asked, aimed at no where.

_"I join my niece. She would welcome the support. Dawn makes her own decision on where she stands, no matter what choice you make. She always has." _

Dawn appeared sitting on a stool in the middle of the observatory room Silver was in. The High Queen jumped. Prime glitched. "Greetings, mother."

Silver rushed to Dawn, worried about her. She gave her daughter a hug only a mother could give her daughter.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Silver released a flurry of questions a typical mother would ask after not seeing her child for months.

Dawn gave her a look that told Silver to leave her alone. The mother stood, and exited the room. Dawn was broken. Family or love? A life of safety, comfort, and luxury with her family. Or a life of war, pain, and poverty with the one she felt she truly loved? Days with a husband who sat there in luxury as she worried about her children, letting the days go by, with a daily routine that never changed, letting herself wither away, from boredom?

Days fighting a war with a husband destined to rule every corner of existence along side the Maker and a wife and kids? Fighting every day, bloodshed and gore in her daily life, gunning down the evildoers in a life of excitement, and possibly a slow, painful death at the hands of the ones she hated? Watching her family die in front of her eyes?

She couldn't do either. Coolant dripped from her optics, realizing that her family was bent on killing her lover at this very moment.

She stood. The femme unsheathed her blades, and stalked out of the room. She stalked down the hallway, meeting up with a scientist.

_Thud! Bang!_

Next thing she knew, the scientist's helm rolled down the other corridor, and its body limp on the floor. The reflection in the energon pooling around was not Dawn Greyman. It was a side of her no one has seen. It was just developing now. Her optics were pure white, brighter than the sun. Each line of energon exposed on the surface of her body glowed a deathly black. She murdered an innocent mech, and she felt happy in doing it.

**I Am AdmissiveFall, And I Will See You Later.**


	7. Where do I stand?

_**Warning: Bits of intimacy here and there, Cybertronian cursing, and some tragedy.**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**_  
_**I do not own The Transformers franchise, The Transformers Universe. All rights to Hasbro.  
I do not own Dusk Greyman, Ultimus Prime, or anyone in the realm of Cybres. All rights to Elhini Prime.  
I only own m**__**y OCs**_

**Where do I stand?**

Silver searched with intensity. Anyone she saw looking for Dreadline was told off. She had ran around the whole base, panic in her eyes. She knew Dreadline wouldn't move around, according to Optimus's reports, but she felt as she was.

As she started to jog, she saw a shining blue substance on the floor. She approached the intersection. What she saw was a decapitated scientist, head still rolling down the hallway. Silver opened the chest armor, and stuck a digit in the memory unit. The scientist's memories came to her.

Silver viewed the last few moments, and if possible, her jaw dropped down to the pit. She witnessed Dawn murder the scientist in the scientist's own optics.

She rose, and returned to the observatory room. She slowly turned the knob and pushed with a deep sigh. Prime was barely returning to the real world. Silver looked out to the launch bay. And there was an incoming ship.

Silver broke down, knowing she lost yet again to Dreadline.

" You know that saying: ' When you look too hard you don't notice the little things'? Because you did exactly that." Dreadline's voice came from behind the door. Silver closed the door, and saw him smirking.

"The troops are even smart enough to unload the ships and alert the others. But, you did find me before the ship landed. Now what do you want to do with me?"

"Your life, you little-!" Dreadline grunted.

Dawn slammed the door open hitting Dreadline with the door, and pointed the tip of her energon coated blade to her mother's neck. She leveled the other at Dreadline's eyes.

"YOU GLITCHES! I can't even understand you anymore. First you're holding grudges at each other, then act as is you've known each other for the better of your lives. NEXT YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL EACH OTHER!"

"That is enough Dawn, I-" Optimus, who sat near Dawn's leg started to command her, but received a heel to the chin, knocking him out cold for the second time. "Why don't you settle it quickly? I love you both, and to see you kill each other, I-I just can't take anymore of this. D-Dusk first, t-then some of you, o-only t-to come b-back, and-d offline each o-other," Dawn started to break down. She lowered her blades.

"She told us where she stood. Dawn, listen to your mother, or I _will_ hunt both of you down. Now, good-bye."

Dawn looked up. She fell to her knees, and sat down, legs folded. Silver hugged her daughter, thinking about what just happened. Dawn realized that Dreadline was gone, and sobbed even harder.

**OOO**

Dusk felt waves of emotion from her twin and mother. But it didn't deter her from her happiness, of seeing so many of the ones she thought dead. She assisted in helping the ship land, and stood impatiently near the entrance of the ship.

"ALRIGHT! Where's the party?!"

"Jazz, don't scratch ma paint job!"

"Shut it you two, i don't want to hear another word!" A deep and familiar voice echoed through the building and bay. Ratchet stepped forward, out of the bright light of the ship. Cheers and screams could be heard from the workers around the building. The Lambo twins stepped out next, and was greeted by a bone crushing hug from Dusk and Amber. The twins carried the two out, to let others walk by.

Now imagine that the passengers of the ship came out already, except for five. They may have small brains, but know what to do. Slag**[1]**, Snarl, Sludge, and Swoop walked down the ramp. Their shadows were immense, but not compared to this one beast. His shadow blocked the light from the ship. And let out a deep, glass breaking roar only the king of lizards could accomplish. Grimlock.

**OOO**

Morgana sat upon her throne. A Sorun guard walked in.

"A mech of unknown faction has asked to see you," The guard stated. "We have restrained him." Morgana stood, and turned away from the entrance. She thought to herself quietly. "Bring him in. But put the guards on stand by." The guard bowed deeply, and opened the door. He gave commands to the others, and backed away. Four other guards dragged a mech by his restraints, and threw him on to the ground bleeding from various places.

"You have beautiful decorations," the mech said. Morgana froze. She recognized that voice but couldn't place it.

"I appreciate the complements, but do you mind telling me why you're here?"

"You're accent has changed, and you look even better, but I refuse to believe that you don't remember your own uncle." Dreadline said with a sarcastic sigh, smirking.

Morgana froze, as memories came back to her. "REMOVE HIS RESTRAINTS NOW!" She yelled at the guards. "Get me a clean towel and some energa, NOW." The guards did as they were told, and handed her a warm, damp cloth. Dreadline stood up, and felt the cloth wiping away the leaked energon from wounds on his frame, and face. "I thought they said you don't do this type of thing any more?" Dreadline questioned.

"You're the only family I care about now. You treated me as your own, when the others betrayed me. You taught me to be the fighter I am now. I have an empire. And I lead it. I owe you my life. Everything I own. This now, is nothing compared to what you did for me," She said, surprisingly sincere for a femme such as herself. Dreadline drank down the energa.

"What about them? Now they know about me." Dreadline nodded his head to the guard's direction. Blaster fire grunts and thumps echoed around the room. Dead guards lay on the floor. "What have you been doing in the time I was gone?"

"I think I'd like to discuss this some where a little more private." Morgana said, then called for a servant. "What would you like to eat? As a human? You seem hungry."

"Anything really," Her uncle replied.

"Send it to my quarters," She said to her servant. "Come on, uncle, we have much to talk about."

Dreadline followed her through the hallways, thinking deeply. "I am the seventh pure blood Allerriean. The equinox." Dreadline thought out loud. Morgana didn't notice, thinking as well. Morgana then reverted to human form. Drealine then shifted, and opened the door. Morgana walked in, followed by Jason**[2].**

"Make yourself at home uncle, I will be back shortly," Morgana said, walking to another hallway. Jason walked around, examining the many decorative items on shelves, tables, and what not. He sat onto a velvet sectional, and sunk into the corner. He thought for a moment, how to tell his niece about his relationship, and what they had planned. Next he knew that Morgana was slapping him awake. She wore a fuzzy purple bath robe, and was slapping him with a tie. "I'm awake! Stahp!" Jason exclaimed, surprised. "We have much to discuss, come on." Morgana rolled her eyes.

Jason stood up onto his feet, and followed his niece into the guest room. Jason sat on a stool, head on fist, elbow on thigh. Morgana sat on the chair by the table. "How are the _others?_" She hissed.

"Fine. I caused some family problems, and gave them back some of their forces," Jason told her.

"What?"

"Don't worry. I make things equal, so you would get something in return as well."

An awkward silence settled. Only to be broken by a knock on the door. "Food's here. Let's dine in," Morgana smiled, extending a hand to Jason. "You know, I never got to do this when you were younger," Jason picked her up, and carried her like a baby. She playfully punched him, and giggled.

"Oh, is that an empress giggling? What if I do this?" He tickled her sides, and received an wave of laughter as she tried to get out of his grip. Jason walked out the door, and down the hallway. He put Morgana down on her feet, and let her answer the door. The servant walked in, and put the food on the table. Steak, mashed potatoes, lots of over flowing gravy, and a mug of root beer float was placed in front of a chair. On the other plate there was a bread stick, above plate of salad with a chunk of grilled chicken breast, to go with hot red tea.

The servant bowed, and left the room. The two sat down, and started eating.

Halfway through his plate, Jason suddenly remembered, the bond he never was able to give her. "'gana, I just remembered. I never got to..."

"What?"

"...put a bond on you..." Jason sighed. He turned his head slowly away, remembering his sister.

**OOO**

_"Remember, if you need me, just call me, okay? I'll always be here for you." a teary eyed mother told her daughter. Her son had taken it much better, and knew what to do. Morgana however did not. It was thirteen years after Colbolt was born, and Dreadline was thirteen as well._

_"Dreadline, Bring them to your aunt's planet. Tell her, our mother is gone. And you three may be the last line of defense against-" Blaster fire sprang through the air. Dreadline's older sister, was dead, at age twenty one, assasinated while her children watched. Energon leaked from a hole in her chest, optics slowly fading. She handed her nephew a gray shard, the last of the gray energon. Dreadline knew his duty. He held a sobbing Morgana against her will, and dragged her along. Eclipt followed, crying as well. Decepticons entered the area, and Dreadline, with little training, took on them all._

_Eclipt dragged her sister, as she continued to watch Dreadline offline more and more Cybertronians. Eclipt, dragging his elder sister,fired few shots. Mainly the ones Dreadline missed. Then Moranthius found them. He took Eclipt and Morgana, for they could still be raised. Dreadline was left for scrap, and if the spirit of the first prime hadn't seen him, then he might have been a 'con._

**OOO**

Morgana nodded. "You fought that day. Your first kills, Eclipt dragging me off..."

"'It was all in the past. All will be one in the end of time. The return of the Corrupted. The mirror rises slowly. But do not fear, child. You still have time.'" Jason recited the Maker's exact words.

"'It was all in the past.'" Morgana finished. She extended her right hand, palm up. Jason put a hand over, palm down, and one under, palm up. Morgana's mind filled up with memories that weren't hers. She now knew what she didn't about Jason, and the plans of attack.

Jason's mind filled up with memories too. He knew everything about Morgana, from the socks she wore to her prom, to her cycle. Everything. Then the process was finished. They finished their food, cleaned up, and fell asleep.

**OOO**

"Prime! Can I have a word?" Ben yelled down a hallway, spotting Optimus.

The Prime followed Ben down into his office, and sat.

"It's an unspoken rule. I want you to lead Earth, and their forces. I can't lead the military this way. Not with you here," Ben said, looking away.

"Benjamin, I am a Prime, not a general. You may keep the title," Prime told the younger mech, putting a servo on his shoulder.

"Of course. Primes are higher than generals. But what of the Ruler?"

"I lead Cybertron, not Earth." Optimus released his hold on Ben. A slight knock came through the door, and opened.

"Sir, our troops are ready for a full scale assault. Even the ones who just returned are eager to fight."

"Get them prepared, and activate the bridge!" Ben commanded, voice full of joy. But why? The mechs walked out of the room, and raced into the hangar.

By the time they got there, every being was prepared. Jack and Dusk stood up front, with Ben and Optimus.

"Alright. Many of us won't make it home. But at that cost, you put us closer to eliminating a constant threat to our lives. Shoot to kill. Do not leave any Sorun or Decepticon alive."

"You have our blessing. Now run!" The three Primes spoke into the megaphone in unison. And the troops jumped into the portal, and now the battle is full blown.

**OOO**

"Soo, the rust heaps are supporting the other planet." Galvatron growled from his throne, watching Soundwave's visor.

"Teleport all troops to Cybres. Leave no survivors! We take the planet and its resources!"

**OOO**

Morgana awoke to the sound of screaming. She woke her uncle through the bond. As she walked out of her room, Jason walked out of his too.

"Whaddya wayke mye fowr?"

"Listen," Morgana said, tilting her head and pointing to the door.

_Slash! Thump. Thud. Thud. Thud. Knock._

Morgana strode to the door but Jason cut her off and answered the door.

"JASON! I thought you died!"

"Well, I'm alive. What you want?"

Morgana swung the door open further, so she can see.

"You little-"

"Not now. Why are you here Aunt?"

Prima bit her lip. She closed her eyes. "I have one good news, and two bad news."

"Good first." Jason said, keeping Morgana from attacking.

"Most of Galvatron's Black energon supply has been destroyed."

"Now the less severe bad news." Morgana said as she rolled her eyes. Jason kicked her, and she grunted.

"The Decepticons have launched a full scale assault. The Autobots too, for your information, Morgana."

"The other?" Jason said, picking up Morgana as she tried to attack her Grandaunt again.

Prima now sighed, and quoted, "_'When they arrive, the four factions will merge to defeat the even bigger threat, but they will disapear after the death of the balance. And return after seven hundred and eighty human weeks. Darkness will fall, and the Alleirriean race will rise again. And they will fight. And they will move the eternity to fight for their dire cause. The seventh is the key. The last Prime is the lock, who must die, to save all. The seventh will be hated. But the eight will return the seventh, the part that makes the equation true, the equinox, back to his former living. We, will, win.'_" Prima looked at the two.

Morgana was confused, but Jason had an intensity in his eyes. _What's wrong, _Morgana asked through bond.

"Prima, we're not going to last if we stand here. Warn Orion. And Starfighter." The goddess nodded, and ran down a hallway.

"What's happening?"

"Prima, Primus, Unicron, and I are mortal once again." He put her down. "Change, and I'll meet you at the very top of this building."

**OOO**

Prima was almost offlined several times. She knew she was mortal once more, and so she did her best to live. Optimus has been warned, now to find Starfighter. It had only been clicks since the assault started, and already, there was more spilled life blood on the ground than ever before.

If she wasn't so focused, then she might have noticed Galvatron incoming. The goddess only then did notice when He smashed the ground ahead of her, and growled, "So. The Goddess of Cybres. I thought you'd be bigger. Pity, you might be crushed after I toy with you in my personal quarters." Seekers surrounded Prima soon after.

She gave the information to Starfighter, a last resort because then everyone would know, through planetary bond. Then she onlined her blaster. The seekers tensed, their own weapons ready to shoot. "I will, never, ever, let a warlord controlled by my brother, disgrace me, or my family. My death will enrage the Autaris, and they will fight harder."

Galvatron grunted, and made to grab the mortal Goddess. But she raised her blaster, and shot her own spark, with all the power she could place into a shot. She hit the floor before Galvatron could touch her.

Every mech, femme, or creature on the planet felt the pain from Prima's dying spark. Fighting ceased, and they all heard her final words. _My death is for the better of the planet. The mirror rises. The seventh will light the way. I have loved you all. Autaris, Autobots, Decepticons, and Soruns alike. I join my siblings, and lost family. I am dead. But you are not. The seventh will light the way. I thank the Maker for my time spent here. Good-bye, my children. Good-bye, Dreadline. Good-bye, Morgana, Eclipt, and Silver. My time has come._

**OOO**

Starfighter, who was reforging Silver's beloved blade, dropped her materials, and fell on the floor, in pain. She heard the words.

Silver, who stood atop a hill, fell in pain.

Michael, who drove across an old road, stopped.

Every single living being felt the death of the eldest Goddess.

Morgana, who was dressing, dropped her dress, and writhed in pain.

_I am the key. I need your help, Uncle. _Dreadline whispered through bond to Unicron.

_And why would I help you?_

_You are the chaos bringer. Tell me, would there be anything to bring chaos upon if the Corrupted succeeded?_

_I care not!_

_You would let the last pure blood fight an army of Corrupted? Your own nephew?_

_Yes!_

_You worthless piece of scrap! Primus should have extinguished your worthless spark eons ago!_

A manifestation of Unicron appeared ahead of Dreadline, who sat at the very top of the building.

"What did you say to me?!"

"I said you were a worthless FRAG brained GLITCH who is comprised of SCRAP and eats my SCRAP for all his life!"

Unicron grabbed the smaller mech by the throat.

"Go ahead scrapheap. The Corrupted will kill you regardless of my death. Plus, I'm coming back to life anyway! You're mortal now, and so am I!"

Unicron dropped Dreadline. "For once, you little afthole, your right. I will fight with you, but do not expect me to love you once we are through!" Dreadline coughed up energon. "Now, all we have to do is take care of Galvatron." Dreadline said weakly. The manifestation transformed and flew away.

**OOO**

"Silver, listen to me! We must stop fighting! You knew about the Alleirreians, and their enemies! We must band!" Optimus yelled at her, panicking. Both forces retreated. And one vehicle rose the dust. Dreadline.

"You dare show your face here again?!" Silver screamed, as Dreadline transformed. She slammed her blade down onto him, but was met with a glowing orange one. Morgana turned into a femme after hopping out of Dreadline's alt.

"WITH HER?!"

"We have to band together, if you understood her words. Or maybe your brain is too rusted?" Morgana insulted.

"Its three on one. Your move. I know your family would say yes." Dreadline grunted, as he put more pressure into her blade, slowly backing her into a wall. A familiar sight.

"Fine. Let's do this," She sighed giving up.

**A/N: ****Okay. Longer chapter. I added these [1], [2], to signify that I have notes for them down here. Anyway, waddu think? This chapter concludes part one. Forgot to mention it before :p If you know Prima and had used some tissues for tears, FTW for me! I'll try to update at least once a week.**

**[1]: I know, in another country, Slag means... well I don't want to say it, but whatever. Its for you guys to learn any way. Slag translates to *sigh* slut in another country, so if you feel uncomfortable, let me know and I'll refer to him as Slug, lke how they did in Transformers: Fall Of Cybertron.**

**[2]: I think I said it before. When Dreadline is in human form, he is referred to as Jason. Mech- Dreadline. Simple.**

**PART ONE HAS BEEN CONCLUDED.**

**I am AdmissiveFall, and I will see you later!**


	8. We Learn

_**DISCLAIMER:**_  
_**I do not own The Transformers franchise, The Transformers Universe. All rights to Hasbro.  
I do not own Dusk Greyman, Ultimus Prime, or anyone in the realm of Cybres. All rights to Elhini Prime.  
I only own my OCs**_

_**We learn.**_

"Fine. Let's do this." Silver sighed. "But you two are not allowed behind the third wall."

"Fair enough," Morgana spat.

"Yet our only urgent problems now are the Decepticons, and what to expect of the Corrupted," The Prime reminded the group.

"The Decepticons are being taken care of, thanks to my uncle. Now we need a base of operations, a safe haven, and a link to second Earth and Cybertron," Dreadline relaxed.

"We can use the Crystal Caverns as a link point, the location would be too obvious for them to search in," Optimus suggested.

"We can make a base at the bottom of the Starlit Seas," Silver slyly suggested.

"And use one of Cybertron's moons as a Haven," Morgana shrugged.

"Good. Optimus, we need workers on the Haven now."

"I believe I can help your petty efforts," a rumbling growl emitted from the sky.

"Galvatron."

"Brother," They onlined their weapons, as the warlord landed.

"I realize, that if the Corrupted rule, I am a mere slave. When I was a gladiator, I always said; 'I will not be a slave, I will rule, or die trying!'"

"Good. We need workers to make a safe Haven on one of Cybertron's moons. We need workers on a base at the bottom of the Starlit Seas, and a trans-dimensional bridge in the Caverns."

The group nodded, and split off in separate ways.

**OOO**

Thunderous footsteps echoed through the planet. The oldest of the Corrupted was a titan. Bigger than Metroplex, in fact, he is proportional to the Hatchet against Optimus if he were Primus. The smallest in their ranks was no bigger than an unborn fetus, and was deadlier than the titans. Their power was unmatched, but only an Alleirriean could offline them. They are techno-organics, so their growth rate was faster than Cybertronians. They grew to an older age, and have infinite capabilities. But they can't teach themselves what to do. In truth, they were mindless, titanic, rotting, metallic zombies who can destroy planets with the same amount of effort to lift a gun, and with the right leader, can take whole dimensions with little worry.

But our eldest is smarter. 4-t-5, can adapt, but can't think strait. Think of blind dogs on super energizers. But he knew the time to attack was now. While the Key is working. While the Key is flooded with stupid, useless love. 4-t-5 laughed to himself. He transformed, and his empire followed.

**OOO**

Dawn followed her twin back to Iadail, followed by the rest of the squadron. As far as they could tell, they were the first to return, and Dawn had the most energa and energon stains. She hadn't been injured. No. She was on a rampage that beat Dusk's berserker mode. And Dusk was scared scrapless.

As the strode over one more raise in the ground, they saw Dreadline and Morgana walking together in the general direction of Caeon, discussing something intently. The squadron onlined their blasters, and Dawn ran forward.

Morgana and Dreadline were startled. "Oh, my mother would be sooo happy!" Dusk smirked. Morgana rolled her eyes, and Dreadline badly hid laughter behind a cough.

"What?"

"We're allied now. With the Corrupted returning, we are allies," Dreadline said in his mot serious tone, but laughed again.

Dusk snorted. Dawn half tackled, half hugged the mech.

**OOO  
**  
_17 days_ later.

The base was made. Every preparation they had planned was now up and running. Now they were about to begin planning. Reunions were made. Friends met again.

"Alright. There are several of us here. Eleven class leaders, and seven other trusted fighters." Michael said, taking a spot on the table. His seven sat on his left. The rest sat in the same pattern. "Now, if our two Alleirrieans would care to explain what we're up against?" Silver raised an eyebrow. All were there as humans, because they made the base small and hard to detect.

"The Corrupted are mainly titans. As techno-organics, they have weak spots. Nothing heavy explosives and accuracy can't solve. But the small ones are the ones we have to worry about." Jason said, looking to his uncle, to Jazz, Sideswipe, Warpath, Michael, Optimus, Healer, and Dusk. He didn't look over to Metroplex, who, in human form, still towers over everyone at thirteen feet, eight inches.

"The smaller beings vary from the size of an unborn fetus, to a full blown titan."

"So what do we do?" Silver pressed.

"We split to our eleven classes. Heavy-" Jason looks at Michael," Long range-" Jazz, "Melee-" Sides'," Explosive-" Warpath, "Fliers-" Galvatron, "Combiner-" his uncle, "Titan-" at the titan, "Medic-" Healer, "Brutes-" Dusk," and stealth." He raises his hand. "The classes will split into even skill levels, and one of each leader in the group of eight will get a crew to work with. Then match them to ten class fraction per section. We go from there." Several nodded in approval.

The discussion went from early noon to the early hours of morning the day over. mugs littered the table, papers scattered, and still the discussion went on. They had reached an agreement at lunch time.

"Alright, turn your omm. links on, and connect to every single person fighting with us." A fraction leader said. Everyone did so. He then looked over to Jason.

"Alright, listen up, we're fighting a fight unlike any other. We fight for every dimension out there. Once we get organized, your main lead will instruct you further. Listen to the fighting class I announce, or join one if you're not sure. All combiners, Unicron is your main lead. He'll send you co-ordinates on you meeting point. All heavy gunned you have Micheal as your main lead. Long ranged gunners, with Jazz. Melee specialists, Sideswipe. Explosive, Warpath. Titans, Metroplex. Standard soldiers, with Optimus. Medics, Healer. Brutes, Dusk. Fliers, Galvatron. And stealth operatives, with me."

**A/N: So sorry, fell asleep on the computer. I have writer's block right now, and this is just a filler. SOOOORRRRyyy guys, I promise a better one next update.**

**I'm AdmissiveFall, and I'll see you later!**


	9. The sights to be seen

_**DISCLAIMER:**_  
_**I do not own The Transformers franchise, The Transformers Universe. All rights to Hasbro.  
I do not own Dusk Greyman, Ultimus Prime, or anyone in the realm of Cybres. All rights to Elhini Prime.  
I only own my OCs**_

_**The Sights to be seen**_

Soundwave, since he married his sparkmate, has felt something different. Like becoming her sparkmate was a bad choice, even if they had his resurrected father's blessing. He had told the love of his life, and she felt the same. Like something from the past would return and bite them. Ruin their lives. She had worried it was her first love, who was cold and slightly sadistic. Soundwave had worried it would be his cousin, Bumblebee, because he had betrayed him. They had sparklings, yes, who were being raised by Shockwave, his brother, on Cybertron. Even he had agreed that if a bigger threat had existed, it would be smart to team with the others.

Now that they were merged, the couple was even more careful as to stay low. But when Soundwave was called to action, his sparkmate was left, as part of the reserves. The femme was walking to the mess hall when she saw her first lover. The sleek mech was giving out orders to troops. She hid around the corner. The mech knew she married, but didn't know where she was. The femme was breathing silently, pressed to the wall. Next she knew, the mech rounds the corner and sees her. The faintest dialogue was muttered, "Stripsliver," and the mech avoided eye contact. The mech closed his neon optics, obviously in pain.

He could feel the lavander optics following his moves. He heard her shuffle forward, and lay a hand on his chin.

"DO NOT, get in the way soldier," the mech snapped, and jumped backward. The femme was surprised. She apologized, and continued down the hall. She tried to fight the coolant daring to escape the soft lavander optics. But Stripsliver lost._ Had the war changed him? Was it me, who abandoned him for another? Or that I left him for dead when I had the chance to return to him, to choose between him and a Decepticon? Or has he moved on? _The femme sped up, and opened the doors. Now she was crying hard enough to make a commotion. The others had looked on, watching.

She sat, and put her head in her hands.

**OOO**

The chrome mech had remembered her. Dreadline leaned against a wall, and sank to the floor. He brought his knees up to him, in a sitting position. He remembered the years of time they spent, servo in servo, and he had asked for her hand even. But she came to the marriage only to strike him across the face, and leave. Others stared, and some even left. Then time came where she had to choose. Soundwave or Dreadline. Dreadline lifted his right arm, and shifted some armor plates. His main energon line still hasn't healed. The singed tube was not healing.

This happened when Dreadline had been payed to assassinate a Decepticon commander, the deceased Barricade. He didn't die because of Dreadline, he died from the explosion made when Soundwave fought Dreadline. Soundwave had Ravage ripping pieces from his right arm, and Dreadline shot a tube of energon, which killed Ravage and singed his arm. Stripsliver had a choice. She could only take out one mech before the fire spread to another tube. She took Soundwave, and said sorry to the other. When it exploded, the floor under Dreadline broke and he fell into the fresh coolant pipes below.

Each and every moment was a clear diamond in his head. You could see through it, but it reflected it back as well. Jazz, and a few others came into view. Dawn was one. Dreadline saw majority leave, and Dawn was approaching with Jazz in tow.

"Ay, what happen man?" the lieutenant asked. The neon optics opened and glared at the other pairs.

"Leave."

"No." Dreadline looked up at Dawn's defiance.

"Give'm hi' space," Jazz put a servo on her shoulder. Dreadline stood.

"What happened?" Dawn pressed.

"Leave." Dreadline said coldly.

"C'mon, we ain' invited." Jazz pleaded. Dreadline turned to leave.

"No."

"You want to know Dawn?!" Dreadline swiveled and glared.

"You haven't talked much," Dawn said, poison starting to boil.

"Alright fine. You know I was a mercenary before, but you don't know that I've asked for someone's hand before do you?" Dawn tensed. "She betrayed me. She left me for dead. She married someone else. She made a life while nearly destroying mine. I saw her again. And now we fight for our lives. Against something more powerful than any of us. Even Unicron. Even Prima. I won't get a chance to move on. I have to DIE to get them to leave. But their essence will stay. I'll come back yes, but who knows when? Weeks? Months? Years? Decades? Centuries? EONS? You all might be dead! And no one can bring me back except for a hated enemy of yours!"

"I've experienced this before-"

"Not to my extent." Dreadline transformed and drove off.

**OOO**

The eerily scarlet sky faded to a deep purple. It reflected off of the path, and the shining blades of grass coating the western face of Solari's Throne. The troops moved around far down below. The sky felt so close, yet it was so far away. Dreadline sucked in every single detail around him. The last hours before all hell broke loose in war. He could see Caeon to his right, and Iadail to his left. He remembered when earth was a fresh face among the highly advanced worlds out there. It was his place of birth. Then he was ripped away and sent to cybertron, where he gained his mech form. As he sat, head in his hands, thinking, a pair of footsteps could be heard if the wind was not too strong.

"Oh, well it looks as if we have someone already here," Ben said, smiling. Dusk noticed Dreadline's silent form.

"What's wrong?" She asked. They approached him. He showed no sign that he didn't want them there, but none of him wanting them there, either. "What's the deal with you?" Ben playfully said. Dusk entered Dreadline's mind. Again, he didn't care. Dusk saw that he missed some one, but it wasn't clear to her who. Also she saw that he was thinking over Prima's death. She continued to watch as Dreadline was buried in his mind.

"I can't believe that when we get back some allies, we would lose thousands more." Ben commented, trying to conversate. "I mean, why are they after you anyway? And why does your name sound like a 'Con's?"

"I used to be a mercenary, so it fit," Dreadline rumbled. "The real reason," Dusk's careful voice wafted from behind the thinking mech.

"It's the closest pronunciation to my real name. If translated properly, it means 'Key'," Dreadline growled and turned away. "As for why the Corrupted are after me and what they are, I can replace the Maker when the time comes. But I'd have to kill the 'Lock' and die at least once before I do that."

"Die once?" Ben asked.

"Like Dusk," The other mech hissed.

"He is afraid of not being able to say good-bye, to certain people." Dusk once again whispered.

"Who? If you're coming back, it'll only take a few days," Ben directed his dialogue at both of the others.

Dreadline kicked Dusk out of his head. "Not a few days. It could take as long as, hell, eons." He softened his voice.  
"And I won't even be able to talk then."

"Why?" Ben pressed.

"The Alleirriean true form doesn't allow us to speak. Even if you would replace the Maker. In human form, I would have a permanent mask over some of my face. You can't take it off no matter what you try. Same in Cybertronian."

Dreadline looked up into the starry sky. Oh, how he would miss this. Pain fell through him. The stars flickered. The sky turned an apocalyptic orange, then back.

And literally, the world fell silent. Not one being moved. Dreadline stood. He opened his comm. "They're here. Grab a weapon, and get to your stations. Evacuate all innocents now. Open the bridges. Let the two other worlds know. THIS. IS. THE. END."

Dusk and Ben flew off. Dreadline looked back up into the sky. He saw the feint out line of several Titans.

**OOO**

4-t-5 hooked himself up with the internet. He gained information. And sadly, he was now smart. He crossed the dimensional boundary. He beheld the image of Cybres at last. He saw the deaths he was going to cause. The pain. The agony. Until the key dies. And the world would be covered in their lifeblood. The others would know of them. How Cybres fell so easily. Oh so easy. And he sent the first wave down to attack.

**OOO**

_27 days after first wave._

Karrick sped through the ruins of his old home. He remembered how the planet was rocked, and taken by the Corrupted. Now he has a message to send.

Karrick rounded a corner. And another. And another. And to change it up, he rounded a corner and two scouts found him. He dodged most of the blows they threw, but didn't see a third one slam him into a wall.

"And what would you be doing out here?" One's gruff voice said. "You-jgilsjg!" A green blade popped out of his chest. The scout fell off, as another fell. The third scout was visibly shaking, looking around. A stick of light glowed ahead of him, and he shot at it. Karrick closed his eyes. He opened it, and a blood covered mech extended a servo to him. Karrick gladly grabbed it and pulled himself up.

The mech spoke,"You shouldn't be wandering these streets alone. Sunstar! This boy needs medical attention!" He said, noticing a gash in Karrick's side. A femme appeared around a corner and had a repair ray ready.

"NO! I can't waste time! I have an urgent message for the somebot named Dreadline!" Karrick screamed, declining Sunstar's help.

"Spill," the mech said, cleaning blood off of his arms and face.

Karrick's eyes widened. "Umm... Sir, I am afraid to inform you..."

"Go on,"

"That majority of the royal family has disappeared. The high king is mortally wounded. Colbolt and the twins are with him. Iadail has fallen to the ground. Michael said you would know what to do," Karrick mumbled. "Without a defense grid, or a leader, our troops are in disarray."

Dreadline crossed his arms. "The other leads are not responding to our messages. We fear the worst has come."

**A/N: Again, sorry. I might cancel uploading every week. Kinda busy and tired. Give me Ideas please?**

**I Am AdmissiveFall, And I Will See You Later!**


	10. Falling

**_DISCLAIMER:_**  
**_I do not own The Transformers franchise, The Transformers Universe. All rights to Hasbro._****_  
_****I do not own Dusk Greyman, Ultimus Prime, or anyone in the realm of Cybres. All rights to Elhini Prime.**  
**I only own my OCs**

**Falling**

"Have they discovered the base?" Dreadline asked impatiently.

"I don't think so, no. Communications are down. Air support is at an all time low. AA guns are offline. Our troops are in confusion." Karrick kicked the ground.

"I think it's best if we headed to the base. Get communications there. It risks revealing the base, but It's the best bet we can take."

"Then let's go." The trio transformed. Soon gunfire could be heard nearby.

They continued driving, but the audio did not cease. Sunstar took a hard left, and the two followed. The ruined speedways and side roads were slowing them, but the three ended near a large plaza, where a stand off was happening. Heavy Corrupted gunners were few, but strategically placed. Other, smaller troops littered half of the plaza. The most skilled troops on defensive were the last alive, but was steadily pushed back. The engaged fighters had not noticed them. The trio still had the element of surprise. Karrick readied his blasters, and Sunstar pulled out a healing grenade. Dreadline was no where to be seen. They split off. Dreadline stalked what seemed like the squad leader, and felt a power surge near by. Right as he shoved a blade into his neck, a groundbridge sent a heavy gunner to the middle of another's line of fire, where he was shredded easily. Every body looked up and around, but continued fighting.

The Corrupted had the defensive troops pushed into the center of the plaza, where there was insufficient cover and a fountain. No one there had made the portals, but one appeared near Karrick, on the other side of the fountain. Dreadline searched for a possible end point. Bright green swirls could barely be seen on the roof of a building, and next to it was a slender mech, watching.

"Get in the bridge, no questions asked." Dreadline hollered. The troops slowly went in, and Dreadline saw them on the same roof. The slender mech then walked into the end point, opposite of Dreadline.

"Soundwave, never thought I'd see you again." Dreadline said, laughing. Soundwave laughed as well.

"Oh the moments. But, let us loathe each other once these inferior beings are dealt with." Soundwave's hollow tone made Dreadline laugh again. He shot a heavy gunner's barrel, jamming and destroying the gun. If it didn't die from the explosion, then he would die from the loss of liquids. Soundwave, used a bridge as a sheild, and placed one behind a troop every few seconds. In a way, they shot themselves. When few were left, the pair took it to melee. They were easily eliminated.

Soundwave and Dreadline swiveled their bodies to each other. " Maybe if we don't try and kill each other, we might actually win this war," Sarcasm filled Dreadline's voice. "Affirmative. Soundwave, superior. Dreadline, inferior. And useless."

"Same as always. Tell me, how are the sparklings. And talk normally, slendy."

"Fine as always," Soundwave growled.

Dreadline's wrist blades were released slowly, and Soundwave ejected his tentacles. Soundwave hissed static.

"Message inbound." Soundwave boosted the signal, doing his best to clear the connection.

_"If anyone gets this, we have found the missing half of the family. They are close to death, and we need an immediate response team. This is Jackson-"_static hissed-_"I repeat, we need an immediate response team, south of the Iadail border."_

"Looks like we'll have to deal with this later. Soundwave, take a team to fly over and see if there are any possible areas where they may be. I'll take what troops I can and meet you there. Air or ground. If we meet resistance, regroup at Iadail, and we fight from there." Soundwave nodded, and flew off.

"Sunstar, take these remaining soldiers and repair any others you find. Give them the news, and meet me back at the base of operations. Karrick, I may need your help. We need to get to the Crystal Caverns, but we can't fly over. I can't discharge that much energon without the Corrupted picking it up. You know any quick routes?" Dreadline easily commanded the group. Sunstar and the others ran off.

"Why exactly are we going to the Crystal Caverns?" Karrick asked, transforming and following the other mech.

"We need to get word to Cybertron and second Earth, and if we're lucky, they send reinforcements. By the time we get there, The other two may be ready for an attack on the area Soundwave has found." They kicked up ashes and many different liquids as they drove down another speedway.

**OOO**

Dusk paced impatiently. She knew the medics were constantly working, barely taking time to rest and refresh. Her father, Michael, according to the medics, was stable, but still critical. They hadn't gotten any new energa shipments, so she and her twin had to donate energa. As serious as their situation was, Morgana had laughed when they asked to camp at Caeon until Michael could fight. Morgana had let them. When the main Autobots found out about Dreadline and his team, Majority was shocked that Optimus had lied to them. They remained loyal, fortunately.

Dawn was sitting silently, fatigue showing in both her femme and human form. The memories from Iadail were restless in the younger's head.

_"The final wall has been destroyed! Fight or flee, my Queen!" Silver unsheathed both blades, and so did the rest of the family. They ran together through hallways, eliminating any enemy they saw. Then a titan came. The area ahead of them was opened cleanly. Multitudes of Corrupted came, and they took who they could. Dusk was thrown into a wall, and Dawn was thrown several meters backwards. Michael was out numbered, out gunned. He fought, only to be shot twice above his spark, and stabbed through a main energa line. Another titan came, unclear to Dawn who it was._

_The newcomer smashed the other titan's skull with an Ion cannon in hand. The other toppled into the other half of the palace, effectively crushing it. The other half with Dusk, Dawn and the injured Michael, had set fire. The standing titan picked them up, wrapped them in protective metal, and threw them over Solari's Throne, and near Morawaen. The whole time, Michael was bleeding fresh energa, and the scent was strong._

Dawn remembered human horror movies, and it seemed what was happening now was very much like the movies she watched. The door slammed open to Michael's room. One medic came out.

"Michael is awake, for starters. But he is infected with some sort of virus. We need fresh energa or Dreadline's medic." The restless mech reported, after an awkward silence.

"Scrapheap!" Dawn jumped to her feet.

"One of us needs to go and find him. And bring back Sunstar, or a fresh batch of energa. But who's going?" Dusk thought aloud.

"Better if I go, sis. I have a slightly better chance of finding him than you." Dawn said, starting to run down the hallway.

"No fair!" Dusk huffed, and crossed her arms. The hallway was long, and it leads to the outside, with no door. Dawn picked up speed, and flew up into the sky in her alternate form. She raced over ruins, and ongoing battles. The smell of rotting energa and energon floated into the air. Smoke and ashes were common now. Dawn had a slight feeling to go and visit the southern borders of Iadail, but had no reason to. Soon, she could see the ridge where Iadail sat, and she descended.

**OOO**

"Draft? Farin? Drain?" Dreadline spoke into the microphone. "Karrick, do you have anything from the other planets?"

Karrick lifted a servo, with a digit up in the air telling Dreadline to wait. Karrick pressed a few buttons on the console. _"Copy that, soldier. Reinforcements inbound."_Mech on the receiving end said. The transmission was endewd, and karrick aske what Dreadline was about to say.

"We need the others on my team-" The console Dreadline was working on before beeped. karrick rushed over, pressed several buttons, and Draft's voice came over.

_"D2 to Crystal Caverns. You called?"_

" Draft! Where are you?"

_"In a forest here with the rest. We detected a large blast of energa, and came to scout. We're all fine here. Heard that Iadail was burned to the ground."_

"It was." Karrick tapped Dreadline. The other mech looked at him.

"Transmission from Soundwave."

"Pull it up into a conference."

"We've found a probable source. And Dawn." Soundwave's visor camera swiveled to Dawn, who waved childishly. Dreadline face palmed. Another engine could be heard.

"Sunstar. And a squad of troopers." Soundwave and his camera looked over in their direction. With Sunstar in the lead, a mass of other soldiers followed, both sky and ground units.

"Farin, mark the position. Soundwave, send them a bridge. We need you guys to help us. This may be rescue mission with armed guards, so prepare. I'm shutting our line off. We'll see you in a cycle. Or two." Dreadline closed the console, transformed, and drove off. Karrick pulled ahead of him, leading him to the fastest route to Soundwave's location.

"I heard you had the ability to replace the maker," Karrick tried to converse. "True?"

"To some extent."

"I just don't understand. The Maker is our one main god. The creator."

"Pull up some religious information. You know that gods can be defeated, but always will come back. Same idea here. The Maker's counter part is the Corrupted's leader, 4-t-5. If or when the Maker's embodiment is destroyed, he goes into a stasis lock if you want to call it that. I am supposed to die before that happens. The embodiment's death is my cue to come back from the dead, with my new form, along with a few select others. Once I return, I have the Maker's powers. Life will be normal, just less and less good things happening until his powers are returned and he is awakened."

The two jumped over a smelting pit.

"I can pass on the powers, or give it to the Maker. Whoever has the powers has to return it. But the problem is, to return it, the carrier has to kill a well known and loved leader to show that he's returned. Basically, I, or the carrier, becomes the Maker's temporary embodiment until the target is eliminated."

"Well, that blows. We're almost there. Just before nightfall. Perfect." The two drove up a hill, and saw the camp a little farther out. One of the soldiers saw them first, and ran into a building. Several others came out, and greeted them.

Karrick and Dreadline slowed to a stop. They transformed.

"Dawn- where are you hiding?"

"Caeon. Dusk and Dad are there. I need Sunstar to help with Dad."

"I'll come with you after we get the others back, promise!" Sunstar yelled from across the room.

"Alright guys, if we're going to do this, it'll be moments from now. Dawn, Charger, Throttle, we sneak in, get them out. Soundwave, hack any security and communications systems they have. Make sure no alarms are set off, and no reinforcements are coming. Put our reinforcemens on hold. Farin, Drain, Draft, and Karrick, stay here with Sunstar and the rest in case anything slips or breaks Soundwave's programs. We have barely a cycle to prepare, so make the most of it." The crew nodded.

Dreadline approached Dawn, in a masked, nervous manner. "I've been wanting to say sorry."

"What for?"

"Everything that I've done."

"My family on First Earth thinks that… you're not one to trust."

"I accepted that proposal you made back on Cybertron. If you want to take that back, I accept it. If you want me to just be gone, I'm fine with that too."

Dawn shifted.

" Your other wants me as far away from you as possible. And I'll do it. Just let me know."

'I'd rather do the mission." Dawn walked away.

**OOO**

So far, no one had interfered with the inside crew. Soundwave had been caught hacking into the system, though. Gunfire and explosions could be heard out in the distance. They'd discovered that this was an underground prison, with still live prisoners inside. And doubtlessly, their objective was on the lowest floor, with the most security.

The crew descended the steps quickly and quietly, beginning to hear the cries of pain that was only heard during torture by a Corrupted. Soon, the conversation started to become explicit, and voices from the royal line could be heard, as well as few others. The crew crept around a corner, to watch, but still hide.

They readied their weapons.

"If you will not bend to your pain, let us see how you react to the other's pain!" A heavily accented voice echoed throughout the floor.

"Don't. Please!" Silver's voice soon followed.

"Do not say anything, mother!" Xavier's pained voice said in reply.

"Tell us, who are you in the royal family? Where is Dreadline?!"

Silver's face twisted in pain. She kept her mouth shut for a minute now.

The Corrupted interrogator grabbed Xavier's hair, and pulled harshly. Both grunted. Words were exchanged to another officer, who handed the first a spoon. Silver spotted Dreadline sneaking, and nodded to him.

"One. Last. Time. Where is he? Speak, or I gouge his eye out with a spoon!" The interrogator poked Xavier's optic with the spoon.

Silver spat out some energa, which joined the many other wounds on her body.

"Behind you, glitch." She spat again.

The interrogator turned, and saw the receiving end of a supercharged shotgun. Blood splattered everywhere, and Silver spat out a piece of the interrogator's brain, disgusted. The other officers turned as well, but the other's cover fire gave Dreadline enough space to untie Xavier and Silver.

"Charger! Get them to the surface. Throttle, cover him!"

Dawn charged up to another spot of cover, and kept shooting. "How'd you get into Morgana's castle?"

"Dusk has more scars than before, and so does Morgana. Pretty self explanatory."

Dreadline rolled his optics. Once one officer remained in the area, Dreadline pounced on him.

"Where are they?!"

"I don't know, I swear!" The officer shuddered violently.

"I'll pop your knee off!" Dreadline charged his shotgun and aimed at his knee.

"Eastern wing! Last cell!" The techno-organic sputtered. Dreadline stood. The officer turned to crawl away.

"What's your name?" Dreadline called.

"Avin." The officer answered.

"Alright. I'll tell them you were the reason why the others escaped." Dreadline said, and shot the officer with the shotgun. Dreadline stepped over the body. Dawn looked at the still live officer on the ground. She shook her head.

More and more came through various entrances, all ending the same. Dreadline rounded another corner, and saw one guard, standing between two cells, with half of the family inside of each.

Dreadline extended a hand.

"Keys. Now."

He whipped out a sword, which glowed orange. Dreadline kept the hand extended, and advanced. The officer extended a shaky hand, with the keys. He placed it on Dreadline's palm. He tossed it back to Dawn, Who set to work on unlocking the doors manually. When she turned, the orange blade was halfway inside the officer's hand, parallel to the Officer's arm.

Dreadline twisted the blade, and the officer's forearm twisted clean off. The officer's agonizing screams put Dawn in tears of pity, which she hid. The group made their exit, Dawn and Dreadline giving cover.

**OOO**

"Dreadline! We got half of the Corrupted's population on us and the whole planet's focusing their fire here! Even First-Earth is launching missiles through bridges!"Soundwave screeched into his comm. link.

_"On our way. Hold them off." _Dreadline replied.

"Brutes, lead the defensive assault! Heavies, stay right behind them, do not falter! Explosives, join them as well. Melee, Fliers, protect the safe zones. Long ranged, do what you can. Titans, Combiners, You have all of our permissions to have fun, but destroy the Corrupted in the process."

_"Former and Current members of my team, meet me in Iadail's castle's center plaza. I am in need of your assistance once again."_ Dreadline commanded.

**OOO**

As Dreadline drove away from the jail exit, he laughed. Why? He saw two Titans playing _BASEBALL_, with a crumpled up Corrupted ship, and another ship as the bat. Baseball of all things! He neared Iadail, about thirty other engines could be heard. All previous and current members, near thirty individuals, headed for the plaza.

After dodging, jumping, and bursting through obstacles, they made it to the plaza. Dreadline stood in the center. Dreadline took a deep, slow breath, and began his speech.

"I'm as serious as I can ever be this time. Our chance of surviving this last mission is the same as finding a needle in a twenty-foot haystack at night. Back out now if you want, but otherwise, call your family and say your last good-byes. Sunstar, unfortunately, is not here. "

All of the members got on their comm. Links.

"Alright. I've gotten reports that 4-t-5 is taking on a smaller body, like Unicron. Difference is, if he dies in his smaller for, he dies all together. We take him out any means necessary. Once he's dead, all of them will turn on us, and kill us. On instinct. It will buy the planet enough time to evacuate before the Corrupted would turn on them. I'm planning on setting the largest bomb out there. It'll blow this planet, and make a black hole. Question is, Eísai áxios na pethánei? Eisai axios?"

**A/N: Sooooooo…. I haven't uploaded in nearly a month now. I feel ashamed for neglecting this. But… This isn't the last of this. Next week, my finals are actually starting, and ending two weeks after. Anyway, here's the list of events going on in my life until 2014:**

**11/11: Finals start**

**11/29:Finals end**

**12/6: Cousin gets married**

**12/9: Grandma's death anniversary**

**12/17: Brother's 12th birthday**

**12/24: Grandma's birthday**

**12/30: Aunt's birthday**

**Any free time I get, Ill work on my FF. Prolouge 1,2,3 coming up, Sequel hopefully, and other FF's. My cousin will be uploading these though, so different ending message (maybe). Thanks guys.**

**I am AdmissiveFall, and I will see you later.**


End file.
